Some operating systems handle corrupted system files “gracefully.” If the undamaged portion of the file was still usable; failures occurred only when the corruption directly affected the code path taken in the binary and repair was a simple copy operation of a pristine copy of the same file, often from DllCache. In future operating systems, the system may become more brittle. Code Integrity (CI) may prevent code from being paged in once corruption is detected, even if only a single bit is corrupted. This corruption can be attributed to malicious activity or due to simple bit rot on the disk. These failures may cause user-mode crashes when inpage attempts fail. It is speculated that these errors will happen after extended use of the disk. In addition to the code integrity issue, inpage errors occur when bad blocks prevent the system from reading code from the disk.